dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Constantine Season 3
This is the third season of Future Constantine Cast Stephen Amell as Jack Constantine Kristen Kreuk as Detective Katherine Pearce Misha Collins as Gabriel Bruce Willis as John Constantine Recurring Keanu Reeves as Jason Blood / Etrigan Jessica Alba as Ariel Manu Bennett as Judas Iacariot / Phantom Stranger Charlie Hunnam as The Question / Cain Willow Hollard as Pandora Chris Evans as William Batson / Captain Marvel Jennifer Lawrence as Michelle Constantine Scarlett Johansen as Belial Paul Bettany as Michael Colin Farrell as Raphael Hugh Jackman as Death John Barrowman as War Christian Bale as Pestilence Emma Watson as Famine Dwayne Johnson as Black Adam Episodes #Gabriel comes to Jack begging for forgiveness, Jack does forgive him but reluctantly. Jack gets a terrified call from Katherine who says there are two hooded men in her house looking for Jason (at some point they started dating). When Jack gets there the hooded men grab him and attempt to sacrifice him but a strange man in a suit kills them both with a pair of scythes, the man then tells Jack the apocalypse is coming. #While Katherine aims her gun at the man, Jack asks him who he is. The man introduces himself as Death, the pale horseman and the oldest of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. He explains that the set time for the apocalypse is only months away. #Jack goes missing for a week so everyone starts looking for him. Gabriel finds him at a rave where he says he is going to do everything on his bucket list befor the apocalypse comes, the next thing on his bucket list is to help a superhero defeat a supervillain so he helps Captain Marvel Defeat Black Adam. Once he is defeated he is then sent to another world by the hooded woman from last season who reveals herself to be Jack's sister Michelle who thinks Jack let her die. #John, Kathrine, Jason and Gabriel help Jack find Michelle. Jack instead finds a woman who is about to jump off a building, he tries to stop her but all she says is it hurts before jumping. When she hits the ground she just gets back up and runs away. Jason meets a man who is terrorizing a neighborhood, after defeating him Jason tries to ask him who he is but is headbutted by the man. They go to Gabriel and ask who these people where, Gabriel tells them they where War and Famine. #A mysterious plague starts spreading throughout London and Jack, John and Katherine catch the plague. When Death, Gabriel and Jason investigate, they find out that Death's younger brother Pestilence is responsible for creating the plague. Death then fights Pestilence, enabling Gabriel to destroy the source of the plague. #Jack gets ambushed by four demons but is saved by three mysterious people. Gabriel then reveals that they are the Trinity of Sin, three people who have been cursed because they committed the biggest sins. Gabriel also reveals that they are The Phantom Stranger, Pandora and Question. The Phantom Stranger is Judas Iscariot and his sin is his betrayal of Jesus Christ and his suicide, Question's identity and his sin is unknown. #Jack and the rest start their search back up but they don't find Michelle, she finds him. They fight and it ends with Jack being sent to the same world with Black Atom, this world looks like an amalgamation of both heaven and hell, the main residents of this world are hostile humanoids with flaiming skulls and what looks like normal humans other than their strange language #While there Jack meets Azazel who tells him this is where you go if you are already dead but you die twice, he also tells him there is a way to escape, you have to find and kill this world's ruler, at first Jack thinks Azazel is the ruler but Azazel reveals he is merely a jester, Jack begins his quest to find this world's ruler, a man named Liknande. Meanwhile Kathrine and the rest deside to focuse on stopping the apocalypse. #Jack finds Liknande's hideout where he's told before he can see him he must defeat his most powerful guard, Black Atom. After defeating him Jack comes face to face with Liknande who turns out to be Demon Constantine, an old enemy of his father's who has taken Jack's appearance. Meanwhile Gabriel calls the Trinity of Sin so they can aid Katherine and the others in stopping the apocalypse. #The Question begins suspecting that Gabriel may hold the answers he seeks about his true identity. Gabriel then pressures God into revealing who the question is, which he does. #Gabriel finds out the Question is Cain and that his sin is killing his brother Abel with a blade made from a jawbone of a donkey but if he tells Question he will do one of two things, return to his killing ways or kill himself because of the guilt. After this all of a sudden Jack shows up, he tells them that Demon Constantine has redeemed himself and brought Jack back. Kathrine then calls them out side since the sky is red and the clouds are black, Gabriel says that their time is up and the world is about to end. #Jack and everyone else is trying to find out how to stop the apocalypse when all of a sudden Lucifer shows up and has an announcement, he's quit, he then walks off. It then shows all over the news horrible people getting in to car accidents, being shot, being pushed off buildings, ect, meaning that without a devil no bad people can die, and all this while the apocalypse is going on. #Lucifer is walking around and sees all the things that are happening but still doesn't want to become the ruler of hell again, meanwhile Jack and the rest are running around trying to save people but for every person they save twenty more die or are left living corpses, Jack then begs Lucifer to return to his job so that the apocalypse will at least slow down, Lucifer takes one last look at the sea before becoming the devil once again, this turns the sky back to normal but since there is now a devil hell is now uleashed. #Angels come down from heaven and start fighting the demons, Lucifer then tells Jack this is all his folt before leaving. Jack and the rest work togeather to stop all of this, they get help from many angels to stop everything. The worst part about all of this is Jack realizes that since hell is unleashed that means Belial is back. #Jack the rest and the angels go to stop the war but they are interupted by Belial who tries to kill them with a small army of demons. They fight and it ends with Belial telling Jack she is the one who brought back Michelle, Jack then takes Raphael's sword and cuts off Belial's head with it. #When Jack and the rest make it to the battle feild, John uses his magic to create a giant tree that has its leafes on fire. Jack tells them all that all of this is pointles and that they must stop but both sides refuse to, Michael then comes out and tells them that either they stop the war or he will make them pay, the angels then drop their weapons, the demons are about to attack when Gabriel jumps in front of them and takes all the abuse which kills him. #Jack and the rest are thinking of what had happened to Gabriel when Michelle attacks, she wins and is about to kill them when Gabriel, in his archangel armour, shows up and helps in the fight, they win and John shows Michelle what really happened the night she died, she is about to she's sorry but she dies. Jack and the rest then fall out with Gabriel since he basically killed he. Gabriel explains that he didn't want Jack to go through the same pain he felt when Lucifer was banished. It ends with the police telling Jack he is under arrest for murder.